My patent application, Ser. No. 08/023,694, filed Feb. 26, 1993, and entitled "Display Holder," discloses a vertical display board having frame sections that frame the area of the sign board held by the display holder. Either the top frame section or the bottom frame section is removable from the display holder to gain access to the sign board. In use, the top frame section can be removed to insert a sign board into the display holder, and then replaced to frame out the sign. Replacement of the sign board is achieved in a similar manner.
The present invention is an improvement over the top frame section of my aforementioned U.S. patent application. The top frame section disclosed in my prior application was held to the display holder by a chemically-bonding cement, by friction and by gravity. The present invention improves upon this design to provide a positive, secure interlocking of the top frame section to the display holder.